


Breakfast in Bed

by lavender_angel



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_angel/pseuds/lavender_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have their own special way to start the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute, smutty, short one shot. It's my first work ever posted to AO3 & I'm excited to see where this all goes xo

The shimmering sun came streaming in through the curtains as the girl from the sky lay, her golden hair draped over the other girl’s chest where she had fallen asleep. The other girl, beneath her, remained still, wanting to cherish each moment with her lover, observing each little movement she made; the little puffs of air that left her plump lips, the way she occasionally squeezed the other girl’s shoulder as if to make sure she was still there. Lexa smiled as the girl beneath her began to awaken, first crinkling her nose, then letting out a small sigh before opening her blue eyes. 

“Good morning, my princess” She mused, gently moving away a piece of the blonde’s hair from her face.

“I thought I was a commander now” The sky girl pouted.

“Perhaps, but to me you’ll always be princess Clarke” Lexa laughed lightly.

Clarke smiled, taking a moment to look into the brunette’s eyes. Lexa’s eyes were Clarke’s favorite thing to admire; she could stare at them forever. They sparkled and despite Lexa’s tough demeanor, her eyes were always open to Clarke.

The blonde licked her lips as her eyes travelled lower, seeing just where the furs they lay on had revealed her lover. 

“I’m a bit hungry” Clarke whispered deviously, tracing along the other girl’s collarbone. Lexa immediately began to rise, sitting up on her elbows. The furs that had kept them warm throughout the night began to descend down the girl’s navel, leaving more skin exposed to hungry eyes. 

“I’ll go get us something to eat - maybe we can have breakfast in bed today” Lexa smiled innocently.

“Sounds delicious already” Clarke mumbled, pressing a small kiss on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa began to rise only to have Clarke’s hand gently push her back onto the bed.

“You are aware that to get us food I actually have to leave this bed right?” Lexa laughed.

“Mm, but I’m craving something else right now” Clarke’s lips slowly made their way towards Lexa’s bare neck, kissing her skin and leaving her gasping for breath.

“If you-” Lexa let out a small moan “insist” 

Lexa’s hand automatically reached for Clarke’s head, wanting her lover’s lips elsewhere. 

“Eager, are we?” Clarke raised her eyebrows playfully. She pressed one final kiss to the brunette’s neck, making her way down the valley of her chest. She paused to press kisses on top of Lexa’s breasts before immediately latching onto one of her perk nipples, sucking and teasing. 

“Clarke that feels amazing” Lexa gasped. Clarke moaned just from the words coming out of her Lexa’s mouth, using her hand to tease her other nipple, pinching it and rolling it between her fingers as she sucked on the other one, softly biting down whenever Lexa’s back raised off the bed. The brunette grew impatient, lacing her fingers through Clarke’s hair, pushing her lower.

“What do you want, baby?” Clarke ceased her movements to ask. Lexa’s eyes grew wide before her cheeks began to flush red. 

“Please, Clarke” 

“Use your words” Lexa groaned.

“Fuck me” Lexa begged “Please Clarke, I need you”

“All you had to do was ask” Clarke winked playfully. Lexa rolled her eyes, lacing her fingers through her lover’s hair once more, leading her to where she needed her the most.

Clarke’s tongue rolled along the girl’s navel, and then began to give small kisses to her inner thighs. Her teeth grazed along Lexa’s inner thigh, coming dangerously close to her core, leaving her gasping for air.

“Stop teasing me, princess” Lexa warned before bringing Clarke’s head to her core.

She cried out when Clarke’s tongue touched her, leaving her defenseless as she crashed into the bed, the arch of her back lifting for more access. 

Clarke pressed teasingly small kisses to the girl’s clit before letting her tongue swirl around, causing Lexa to moan even louder. Her fingers rubbed against Lexa’s opening, already feeling her wetness as she slowly inserted one finger, pushing in as deep as she could before curling the single digit upwards. Her tongue continued to lick Lexa’s throbbing clit as she inserted a second finger, causing the girl beneath her to cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuck Clarke, don’t stop” She moaned.

Her fingers sped up, thrusting in and out while licking her clit endlessly. 

Clarke continued fingering Lexa, letting her lover’s heat envelope her completely as she spoke “Are you gonna come for me, baby?”

Lexa let out the loudest moan yet at Clarke’s words, feeling her stomach tightening. Her body trembled as she came, breathing heavily as Clarke lapped up her juices until Lexa cried out. 

“We should have breakfast in bed more often” Lexa whispered shakily, pulling Clarke in for a soft kiss.

“Agreed”

“Maybe we still have some time for dessert…” Lexa said mischievously.

Clarke let out a small squeal as Lexa quickly flipped Clarke onto her back, going in for a short but sweet kiss.

“Dessert sounds good, yeah” Clarke said, flustered by the beautiful girl on top of her.

“Your wish is my command, princess” 

 

  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your feedback! I'm also open to taking requests.


End file.
